


幻影

by Philiaf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 这是一个基于原作的单身男子au的哈蛋突然蹦出来的脑洞这里所有的皇家特工除了哈利和艾格西都是新人他们属于彼此，不属于我ooc严重
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	幻影

哈利给自己点了支烟慢慢地抽了起来，此刻他没有什么食欲，任由摆在面前冒着热气的黑咖啡转凉，他展开手中的报纸有些心不在焉地看着上面索然无趣的新闻。这是他退休后的第三百九十七天，艾格西死的第三百六十四天，今天一过，便满一年了。  
去年的今天，刚刚执行完任务的哈利在进行报告的同时，还在一心二用的想着等艾格西执行完任务后给他做点什么来庆祝一番，毕竟这一次是哈利回来以后他与艾格西唯一的一次分开执行任务，这个他看着成长的青年现已如此出色，一想至此他便欣喜不已。  
然而让哈利怎样都没想到的是，他没有迎接到一脸臭屁的说“看啊哈利，我已经不逊于你了。”的艾格西，而是接到了他死亡的消息，这个朝气蓬勃的青年以一种任何手段都救不回来的方式离开了人世，离开了哈利。  
“加拉哈德与比尔中了敌人的诡计，同时牺牲。”的消息经新任梅林的口通知到了所有的人，人们用他们能找回来的部分为这两位牺牲的特工举行了隆重的葬礼。而哈利直到最后都没有看到艾格西的遗体——那个样子的艾格西没人敢给他看，人们怕这个上了年纪的加拉哈德本来就在崩溃边缘的精神被彻底破坏。  
很长的一段时间里哈利都没有缓过来，很多人都来安慰过他，但都于事无补。曾经两人共同生活的家再次变成了只有哈利一人，以及艾格西的狗－－J.B.。  
这个家没有了那个吵闹的人，让哈利一阵不适，这份冷清让他厌恶。不论是回到家打开房门时，还是举着刀叉准备切割食物时，这份厌恶总会突如其来的涌上他的心头，这个时候他会丧失以往的温和，他会重重地把门甩上，他会烦躁的把刀叉扔下，他会没有目标的大声嘶吼，直到那份感觉消失。每当吼完，哈利就会像一个泄了气的皮球那样没了精神，他瘫坐在地上喘着粗气，本来就不年轻的脸上露出疲惫的神情，让他更显老态。  
在如此糟糕的精神状态下，哈利毫不意外的病倒了，如果不是人们及时发现他，他或许已经去另一个世界与艾格西团聚了，或许在他的心里甚至期盼如此吧，如果没有对方留下来的JB，他可能早就去追随对方了也说不定。  
昏迷数日的哈利在醒来后，发现自己视野所见的一切都变成了只有黑白灰三种颜色组成的世界，本来就没有了一只眼睛，现在又变成了这样，无疑是雪上加霜的事情。他清楚的意识到这个转变会让他连逃避现实的事情——执行任务都无法再继续进行下去，除非现在的这个状态是短暂的。很可惜，直到他出院都没有恢复，奇迹并没有出现。  
不出意外的，梅林来找他了。这个新上任的梅林逗弄着J.B.，却面无表情的向哈利下达了无限期停止执行任务，但职位保留的命令。哈利有些不知所措的搓着手，他知道，虽然这位冷冰冰的新任梅林看似好心的保留了他加拉哈德的身份，但不过是顾及他作为仅剩的老牌特工的颜面，而之前的那道命令就是变相的让他退休罢了。  
“我还能出任务。”哈利解释道，他的语气从未像现在这样急迫，“我不过就是从彩色的频道切换到了黑白频道，其他的与之前没有什么不同，我的身手和思维还如以前一样。”  
“真的还和以前一样吗？”  
梅林严肃的语气让哈利一阵心虚，的确，他必须承认因为艾格西的死给他的打击太大以至于影响了太多太多。最后，刚恢复加拉哈德身份没多长时间的哈利，这一次成为了一个深居宅中的普通老头，过上了作息规律且单调的生活，如果没有J.B.，他感觉自己与一具没有灵魂的发条木偶没什么区别。  
失去色彩的日子，对于像哈利这样的特工来讲不算什么，他很快便适应了，同样他也释然了，他就当自己在看一个实时的黑白电影，与此同时他也再次适应了一个人的生活，扔掉了沉重的心理包袱后，曾经的那份让他崩溃的厌恶感也离他远去，但他出现了新的状况，他开始看到艾格西的身影，不分时间，不分地点，对方的存在有别于那些单调的颜色，那是一抹在他黑白灰的世界里唯一的鲜艳色彩，那样的夺目，那样的吸引他的眼球。哈利知道那不过是他的幻觉，只因太过思念一个人导致他受过伤的大脑终于出了问题。一开始不过是一个模糊的身影，逐渐的清晰，甚至能与他交流。  
哈利承认自己病得不轻，但他不愿就医，不想吃药，他不想再次失去。就这样他日复一日的看着那个彩色的幻影，对着不存在的艾格西说话，这在外人眼里就只能看到他对着空气自言自语。  
终于有一天，新任的帕西瓦尔来探望他的时候好心的提醒道：“加拉哈德，你知道吗？你刚才又在对着空气自言自语了。”  
这份好心的提醒让哈利烦躁不已，他不想让人反复提醒艾格西早已不在了的这个事实，他很不客气的把对方轰走了。这个举动让原本偶尔来探望他的人逐渐与他划清界限，他不在乎，他就这样肆意地让闲言闲语漫天飞舞，让人们以为他疯了。

哈利想到了死，他自嘲的对镜子中的自己哼了一声，曾经的他怎会落到如此田地，可现在的他就是一个失去了心爱之人，没了依托，天天等待死神降临的人，这个感觉很不好，太不好了！  
他拾起了以前曾想当成毕生事业的昆虫研究，这样就可以让他暂时的隔绝一切不好的想法。黑白灰的世界将他强迫症的本质发挥到了极限，他给所有物体上标注了相应的颜色－－落日橙的杯子、奶白的餐盘、藏蓝的睡衣，等等，画图用的笔也是如此，这样即便他看不出笔上的颜色也能精准的画出蝴蝶翅膀上应有的色彩。而艾格西的幻影有时会打趣地说道：“哈利，你还记得我曾说的吗？我是你最棒的杰作，我从一只丑陋的幼虫化蛹成蝶，展开绚烂的翅膀在天空翱翔，这全都是你的功劳。”  
“但是蝴蝶的翅膀也是最脆弱的，稍一不慎便会堕入万丈深渊。”哈利回答道，他看向那个虚幻的身影，“所以我失去了你。”

回忆到此终结，哈利嘴中叼着的烟也正好燃到了尽头，长长的烟灰险险的与烟嘴连接着，轻轻一碰便会掉落。哈利不想弄脏自己身上的新衬衫，他小心的把烟拿走，扔进烟灰缸里的时候还是有一点掉在了洁白的桌布上。  
“幸好是桌布。”他如是想道。  
他一口气喝完眼前已经变得温热的咖啡，又像例行公事一样的看完整份报纸后，穿上外套，挑了把手杖，打开门，回头看了一眼架子上的那两个标本，便迈开大步走入清晨的阳光之中。  
在还没有什么人的街道上，皮鞋与手杖敲击地面的声音交织在一起，这是哈利最喜欢的声音，他开始回想上一次特地听这个声音是在什么时候，他记得最清楚的是还在幼年时第一次穿上皮鞋时走在木地板上发出的清脆响声，他还记得那时的愉悦心情，一想至此他的嘴角微微地翘起了一个弧度。  
清晨的空气吸入他的肺部，清凉却又不失温度，早起上班的人逐渐开始涌入街道，走进地铁，街上开始变得嘈杂起来，人们都没有在意这个独眼的儒雅绅士与周遭人格格不入的在用不急不缓的速度走在路上，谁又会在意呢。  
哈利回想起很多年前，人们不像现在这样低头盯着手机，撞上人连头都不抬一下，然后说一声含糊不清的对不起，也不会像有的人在耳朵上挂着蓝牙耳机，不停的说着什么，行色匆匆的走在路上。那个时候的人们会友好地相互打招呼，说一句“早安。”他突然怀念起从前，并不是说现在这个科技发达的时代有多么不好，毕竟靠着那些高科技，他们的任务会做得轻松点，虽然也把他们的敌人武装到了牙齿，他只是怀念起那个时候的温暖人情。  
哈利没走多远便坐上了属于他们的车，他刚找了一个舒适的坐姿，余光便瞄到了一直放在那个位置的着琥珀色液体的威士忌和切割完美的玻璃杯，早上起来就喝酒不是什么好习惯，但他今天就是想这样堕落一把。他倒了一杯慢慢的品着，威士忌独有的味道在唇舌间炸开，鼻腔被这个气味霸道的侵占，但这才是威士忌不是吗。  
车开得很稳，就在离他们的目的地越来越近的时候，哈利叫停了计程车，现在车子行驶到的这条街离那间裁缝店没有多远，他想自己走过去。  
“哈利你还记得吗？你第一次带我去那间裁缝店时的事。”突然出现与哈利并肩而行的艾格西开口问道。  
记得，怎么不记得呢，那段回忆是那么鲜明，甚至在睡梦中也会不时出现。  
“你看到了什么？”哈利喃喃自语，“我看见了一个有潜力的年轻人，一个忠诚的年轻人，他可以完成使命而且想有所作为。”  
说完，哈利轻笑了一声推开了门，随着叮铃一声响，他走进了那间熟悉得不能再熟悉的裁缝店，向老板点了点头算是打了招呼。  
“早上好，哈特先生。今天来拿那套西服？”  
“已经做好了吗？”  
“做好了。”  
“那等等，等我回来。”  
“好，我会在此一直恭候。”  
哈利向老板点头致谢，随即轻车熟路的一路走进总部。总部一如既往的宽敞明亮，虽然经过上一次的毁灭，但这里的一切还如之前一样分毫不差，这份熟悉让人心安。  
“梅林。”哈利叫住了刚好从眼前经过的那个步伐总是急匆匆的新任梅林，“我明天要出趟远门。”  
这句话让梅林用不可思议的目光看着这个年迈的加拉哈德，仿佛对方说的话是什么天方夜谭，这不能怪他如此无礼，自那天之后，哈利几乎就没离开过他的家超过十英里。  
“我很高兴你终于走出来了，加拉哈德。”新任梅林的语气比以往要更有活力一些，这表示他对此的欣喜，“什么时候回来？”  
“还没决定好，但肯定是一个超长的旅行。”  
“那祝你旅途愉快。”说完梅林转身便要走。  
“梅林。”哈利再一次叫住对方，那个看似不通人情的中年人停下即将迈出的脚步，没有露出任何的不耐烦，等他接下来的话，“谢谢。”  
这声谢谢仿若穿透了时间，一如当年，上一任梅林也像现在这样站立在这里，在他对面的哈利也说过这句话。  
“不客气。”两个梅林的回答重叠在了一起。  
看着越走越远的梅林，哈利苦笑了一声。  
“旅途愉快吗？”  
哈利想起艾格西也曾说想要请一个超长假期，忘掉任务，忘掉烦恼，就只有他们两个享受旅途的乐趣。那个时候他们两个依偎在床上，哈利默默的听对方在那里天马行空的计划他们的旅程，甚至还设想了很多的突发状况和解决办法，让人忍俊不禁。虽然最终这个计划泡汤了，但也是一个一回想起来就会让人不禁翘起嘴角的美梦。  
一想至此，哈利搓了搓脸，不知怎的，今天竟会突然怀念那些美好的过往，或许是因为这将是他的最后一天？  
是的，在艾格西死后满一年之际，在J.B.也因为突发的疾病丢下哈利一人以后，那个预定许久的死亡计划终于决定执行了。  
哈利在总部呆到了傍晚，他把这个熟悉又陌生的地方仔仔细细地走了一遍，用脑子记住这里的模样，最后，他离开了。他回到那间裁缝店，一直等待在此的老板迎接的他。  
“晚上好，我想取走那套西服。”  
“早就替您准备好了。”说着，老板便将早已准备出来的那套西服递给了哈利。  
在更衣间里，哈利抚摸着崭新的西服，略显粗糙的指肚感受着布料上的纹理、质感，感受着上面细微的绒毛掠过他的皮肤－－自从他再也看不到彩色的世界后，他的很多感官都比以前敏锐了很多，他在心中不断赞叹上面的剪裁、针脚还是如此完美，他的嘴角翘起了满意的弧度。哈利穿好这套西服看着穿衣镜中的自己，他想起对艾格西说的那句话“西装是现代绅士的铠甲”。他在试衣间里待了很久才出来，等候在外的老板未显过任何不耐。  
“我很喜欢，谢谢。”  
“这是我们的荣幸。很高兴为您服务，欢迎您再次光临。”  
哈利拿着他的这一身新行头来到他与艾格西第一次去的那个酒馆，当初他坐的位置上已经坐了人。他来到吧台点了杯啤酒，慢慢悠悠的喝了起来，黑啤恰到好处的苦涩与麦香充斥在他的口腔中，一如当年的味道不曾改变，只是喝这个的人发生了太多太多，以至于再也尝不出当年的味道。  
就在哈利喝完手上的这杯，酒馆的老板又给他上了一杯新的，他并没有再点，对方的这个举动让他不解，而老板布满皱纹的脸只是微微一笑。  
“我记得你，当年你偶尔会和艾格西一起在这里喝酒，就坐在那个位置上。”老板向哈利经常坐的老地方努了努嘴，“不过你们很久没再来过了，这杯就当作是我欢迎老顾客回归的。”  
哈利没有客气，接受了这杯酒，他向老板举杯以表自己的感谢。  
“说起来艾格西呢？他很久不来了。”  
“艾格西啊，”哈利看了一眼坐在旁边也拿着杯啤酒不停往嘴里灌的艾格西的幻影，“他受了点打击，最后跑去了一个僻静的地方，安安静静的生活着。”  
“这可真不符合他的性格。”老板摆出一张臭脸，有些鄙视哈利嘴中的艾格西，“所谓人啊，不就是，不论遇到多大的挫折和创伤，最后都会挣扎的爬起来然后继续努力的活下去嘛，那个小子竟然逃了，真没出息。”  
酒馆老板的这句话直到哈利回到家都一直在他脑中回荡。他不就是这样吗？自从艾格西死后自己就一直没有爬起来，一直滞留在原地看着身边的其他人越过他向前走。  
不知怎的，哈利突然释然了，这本来应该是他的最后一天，他的人生因为艾格西的离开而失去色彩，他成为了为了生活而生活的一具行尸走肉，但就在今天，他突然再次感受到了生命的美好，虽然他再也看不到色彩斑斓的世界，但这个世界并没有因此而消失，祂一直在等，等待哈利再一次的发现祂的美好，等待着他从新站起来，弹掉身上的尘土重新出发。  
哈利笑了，一年了，他终于发自内心的笑了出来，他走进盥洗室洗了把脸，一抬头便看到艾格西在镜子里对着自己笑。  
“抱歉，艾格西，我可能还给再等等才能再见到你了，希望到时候你不会嫌弃我这个已经老得不像样子的糟老头子。”哈利对着镜子里那个不存在的人轻声地说道。  
然而世事难料，你永远不知道下一秒会发生什么，人们总会忘记上帝是最爱开玩笑的。  
还没走出盥洗室，哈利捂着心口慢慢地蹲了下去，疼痛让他不停冒出冷汗，挂在脸上最大的一颗汗珠顺着脸上的皱纹一路吞噬着其他的汗珠，如滚雪球一般越来越大，最后逃离他的脸落在地上，这一切发生得非常快，但对于现在的他却漫长的无以复加。  
胸口的疼痛逐渐蔓延，哈利的意识也变得恍惚起来，就在他弥留之际，他看到艾格西穿着笔挺的黑色西服向他走来，他看到对方年轻的脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。哈利本来也想冲对方微笑，但用尽了力气也没有牵扯起嘴角的肌肉，最后他放弃了，他的艾格西应该会体谅他这个老头子在人生的最后无理这么一次。  
不消片刻，他的意识不再属于他，飘向远方，飘向那个一直在等他的人那里。  
今天是哈利退休后的第三百九十八天，死亡的第一天，他的身体倒在冰冷的地板上，开始被体内的微生物腐蚀，等待着被人发现。

“我来了，艾格西。”


End file.
